


A Bizarre, weird, twisted thing

by wonderflonium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek, Scott not knowing what to do with that and initially being opposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bizarre, weird, twisted thing

**Author's Note:**

> responst to tumblr drama.

Stiles sits on his bed, and looks at Scott with a large amount of trepidation.

"Scott, there's something we need to talk about."

Scott glances at his best friend in confusion. "Stiles, I know things have sucked majorly, but you're better. I mean, you are better...right?"

Stiles' hands clench together in apprehension. "Scott, please sit down."

Scott visibly starts to panic. "Okay, not cool, but I will move over to your computer chair to regain a sense of okay." As he gropes the back of the chair, he feels the claw slashes across the headrest. The memory strangely grounds him. Stiles was the one who figured out the whole mess, he's still here, still his best friend.

"Scott, we've been through a lot together, and I know the last few months have been tough, but I need your support." Stiles fidgets and nervously runs his fingers through his hair. He looks up to gauge the reaction his best friend is giving him.

"Whatever, bro, it's gonna be okay," Scott answers with complete sincerity.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "The Nogitsune possessing me...it did something to me inside. It took something."

Scott regards his best friend and brother with pain and guilt.

"No, Scott, don't. Just don't. This wasn't your fault and that's not what this is about."

Scott swallows, looks down at his feet, the back up to Stiles' eyes.

"Okay, then, what is this about?"

Stiles runs his hands through his hair and sighs. Audibly.

"It took something and I found something that gave back." He stops fiddling with his hands and looks up at his best friend.

"Scott," he says, "Derek and I? We've kinda become a thing."

The thunderstruck expression on Scott's face says it all.

The quiet almost becomes oppressive. Minutes stretch out. Scott's face redden's as it becomes apparent that...

"OH FUCK NO!" He exclaims.

"Scott..." Stiles tries to interrupt.

"OH FUCK NO! That's a bizarre, weird, twisted thing!" Scott stands, making identical claw marks on the arms of the computer chair, just like the headrest.

"Scott....!"

"Stiles, he's, like, 7 years older than you, he's slammed your face into your steering wheel, he has outright told you he doesn't trust you despite you holding his ass afloat in a pool for hours!"

"Scott...". Stiles is sobbing at this point. "Scott, listen. It took something. Part of me was empty. Actually, most of me was empty. One night I was sobbing into my pillow and you WEREN'T THERE. I heard my window open up, and he climbed into my bed and held me until I stopped crying and finally fell asleep. So screw you, he was there when you weren't!"

McCall looks, really looks, at his best friend, and realizes something important. This is not Scott's choice, and maybe he's not comfortable with it, but he does have to be supportive.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles, I was a Dick for saying that. Everything is fine, you and Derek, we're all awesome. Please forgive me."

Stiles surges forward and envelopes his best friend in a bear hug. "Scott, just please..."

Scott wraps his arms around his brother and whispers into his ear...

"Stiles, I love you, I'm so sorry for the judgement. I will love who you love always and unconditionally."


End file.
